


Emily/Santana Manip

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Glee, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, Manip, Worksafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Images aren't mine. Click to view. Comments and kudos are love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily/Santana Manip

[](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Shaya%20Manip/?action=view&current=shaya_3.png)


End file.
